YuGiOh! 5D's Advent of the Destroyers
by thetrueazure
Summary: Sequel to Power of the Six Elements. It has been one year since Apollyons destruction and things have somewhat returned to normal, but there is a new enemy that is more powerful and sinister than the dark dragon himself, can our elemental duelists defeat this new enemy, or will darkness destroy them? OC's open.
1. Chapter 1

**Thetrueazure: Hmmmm**

**Ritsu: Penny for your thought?**

**Thetrueazure: SWEET MOTHER OF RAIKOU! Don't scare me like that!**

**Ritsu: Then don't watch the Conjuring…anyways, it's time for the sequel?**

**Thetrueazure: Yes, yes it is. LET'S GET THIS THING STARTED!**

* * *

**Ch.1 A New Enemy and War.**

In an unknown place within a dark room with two cloaked figures standing in the center with seven flames surrounding them, you could practically feel the combined malice from the flames as they continued to burn.

"Have the preparations been made?" The cloaked female asked as she looked at the other cloaked figure.

"Yes, we found the other candidates for our masters." The cloaked male responded with a grin. "Why? Are you getting anxious?"

She grinned. "Perhaps I am, it's been a few years since I dueled, but I can hold out for a while longer." She walked over to one of the flames and placed her hand on it. Surprisingly, it did not burn her hand at all. "We have the element of surprise so it'll be worth the wait."

* * *

**In the Himuro Household.**

A girl who looked about eighteen was sitting on the couch reading a romance novel, the girl had waist length cobalt blue hair and violet eyes, and she wore a dark purple shirt with a black leather coat and dark blue jeans. Around her neck was a heart shaped locket with amethysts dotted around it. The girls name was Yuzuki Kagiri; daughter of Mirai Kagiri and Crow Hogan.

Yuzuki took a break from her book and placed it on the table. _"A whole year, it's been a whole year since Ritsu destroyed Apollyon, looks like things are starting to return to normal now."_

"I OVERSELPT?!" Ritsus voice echoed through the house while Yuzuki just sighed and shook her head in amusement.

"Or as normal as can be." She said to herself as she heard rapid footsteps as Ritsu skidded to a halt. Ritsu, now 20, still had his hair in the same fashion a year ago with his right eye being covered by his bang but today he was wearing a duel academy instructor's uniform and was trying to put his tie on.

"Yuzuki, why didn't you wake me up?!"

Yuzuki placed both her hands on her hips and looked him right in the eye. "Because it's not my responsibility to be your alarm clock Ritsu Himuro."

"_Ouch, she's got you there Ritsu." _A voice said in his head.

"_Shut up Raikou." _Ritsu said in his mind, Yuzuki walked over to him and started to work on his tie. "I don't get why I have to wear this stupid uniform when teaching."

"Because it's part of the job description Ritsu." Yuzuki finished and dusted his uniform off. "There, you look really professional in that uniform."

Ritsu smiled and kissed her on the lips. "So what are you going to be doing while I'm gone?"

"I'm going to be hanging out with Keira and Nami, you know, girls day out." Yuzuki said with a smile. "Hurry up or you're going to be late teaching your first class."

Ritsu looked at the clock. "Right, have fun." Ritsu kissed Yuzuki one more time and ran out of the door.

* * *

**At Duel Academy.**

"Hey Kuraki, did you hear? The first year class is getting a new teacher today!" A girl with shoulder length fiery red hair and green eyes wearing an academy uniform asked the other girl named Kuraki. Kuraki had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes while wearing the same uniform.

"Yeah, I think I know who's teaching them Asuka." Kuraki said as Asuka started to bounce a little bit with a grin on her face.

"Who? Who?! Tellmetellmetellme!" Asuka said as Kuraki thought that she was on a sugar rush.

Kuraki sighed knowing that Asuka would not leave her alone until she told her. "It's Ritsu Himuro."

Asuka stopped bouncing and looked at Kuraki with a wide eyed look on her face. "Great, now I wish I was a first year student."

"Wait a minute, you graduated last year, so why are you here?" Kuraki asked as Asuka clutched her chest in a mock hurt fashion.

"You wound me madam." Asuka laughed slightly. "Kidding aside, I applied to be a tutor for the students here."

"You? Tutor? I think the world is ending." Asuka slapped Kurakis shoulder in a playful manner.

"Quiet you, now get to class before you're late." Asuka said as Kuraki laughed and went to class.

* * *

**In first year classroom.**

The first year students were in their seats chatting with one another, they heard that they were getting a new teacher and were wondering who they were. The door opened to see the principle walk through with Ritsu behind him, the students were shocked and surprised to see the winner of the Dragon's Cup in the classroom in a DA uniform.

"Hello, some of you may know me, for those who don't, my name is Ritsu Himuro, I will be teaching you guys this year." Ritsu said while he nodded at the principle who nodded and left the room. "Now, before we get started, does anyone have any questions?"

A female student raised her hand as he pointed at her. "Um, how old are you?"

"Ok, we'll start off slowly, I'm 20 years old." Ritsu said. "I lived in the satellite for most of my life and moved here with my girlfriend." Some girls slumped over when he said that.

Another hand shot up. "What deck do you use?"

"Well, I mainly use a dragon type deck." Ritsu answered.

"I have a question." Everyone turned to see Asuka standing in the doorway. "Do you want to duel for the kids Ritsu?"

Ritsu thought about it for a moment. _"Hmm, it would be good to pump them up for this year, plus I've been wondering how Asuka duels."_

"_Kill two birds with one stone." _Raikou said in Ritsus head as he nodded.

He looked at Asuka. "OK, you got a deal Asuka, but not right now, after class will be better." Ritsu said as Asuka smirked.

"Sounds fair, you better be at your best Ritsu because I've been watching you duel since the Dragon's Cup!" And with that, she left Ritsu to teach his class.

* * *

**With Yuzuki, Keira and Nami.**

"I can't see Ritsu being a teacher." Nami said as she took a sip from her drink. "I usually saw him being a mechanic."

"He tried, but last time that happened he nearly blew up the garage." Yuzuki cringed at the memory of her boyfriend testing a new engine that did not agree with him and went haywire.

"Still, I'm surprised he took the job." Keira said. "You think he could teach Krad how to Turbo Duel?"

"I think so." Yuzuki said. "Speaking of Krad, did he go to _that _place?"

Keira gave a sad smile. "Yes, he wanted to pay his respects to them."

* * *

**In an unknown place.**

Krad Kenshin, dragon slayer and wielder of the shadow dragon Belial was standing in front of a wrecked building with a flower in his hand; he placed the flower in front of it and prayed.

"_Mom, Dad, Sis, I promise, on my honor as a Kenshin, I will find those who were responsible for your deaths." _Krad said in his mind as a dark scaled dragon appeared beside him, the dragon's name was Belial, the Dragon of Shadows.

"_You won't be alone my friend; you have Ritsu, Keira and everyone else by your side." _Belial told him as he nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Within a Dark Room**

The cloaked female looked at the fire to see an image of Asuka looking at her deck for her duel. She then smiled. "Time to get to work." She placed her hand on one of the flames. "That fiery attitude will be good for Ira, though you will get a small fraction of his power to see how their leader holds up."

The dark red flame began to flicker madly and then calm down.

She gave an evil chuckle. "And now we wait."

**Ch.1 END**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: Ok, this is a short chapter I admit, but I am busy with school and trying to find a job. I have a new role sheet for you guys, you can send it in a review or a pm, I would much prefer it to be in a pm but that's your choice, I am looking for:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Deck: If OC deck, pm me the list.**

**Background:**

**Love interest: If you want, it's your choice.**

**Affiliations: Elemental Users, Sin Dragon Users, or Order**

**I am looking for four right now, but I will reopen the role sheet later on in the story. I need four OCs for the sin dragons**

**Superbia – Dragon of Pride: Taken**

**Ira – Dragon of Wrath: Open**

**Gula – Dragon of Gluttony: Open**

**Acedia – Dragon of Sloth: Open**

**Invidia – Dragon of Envy: Open**

**Luxuria – Dragon of Lust: Taken**

**Avaritia – Dragon of Greed: Taken**

**The names of these dragons belong to Juno-Uno from deviantart. Other than that, I shall see you all in the next chapter of Yugioh 5D's Advent of the Destroyers, until then, Ja Ne!**

* * *

**Ritsu: Me and Asuka are going to have our duel, but she's been acting strange, she seems…angrier then when I last talked to her, I just hope it'll stop after the duel.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Advent of the Destoyers; Raging Inferno.**

"**What the hell is that?!"**


	2. Raging Inferno

**Thetrueazure: I'm back with a new chapter for Advent of the Destroyers and all of the openings for the Sin Dragons are filled!**

**Ritsu: Awesome, let's get this chapter underway, we own nothing of the sort, any OCs or OC cards belong to the owners.**

* * *

**In an unknown place.**

Krad Kenshin, dragon slayer and wielder of the shadow dragon Belial was standing in front of a wrecked building with a flower in his hand; he placed the flower in front of it and prayed.

"_Mom, Dad, Sis, I promise, on my honor as a Kenshin, I will find those who were responsible for your deaths." _Krad said in his mind as a dark scaled dragon appeared beside him, the dragon's name was Belial, the Dragon of Shadows.

"_You won't be alone my friend; you have Ritsu, Keira and everyone else by your side." _Belial told him as he nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

**Within a Dark Room**

The cloaked female looked at the fire to see an image of Asuka looking at her deck for her duel. She then smiled. "Time to get to work." She placed her hand on one of the flames. "That fiery attitude will be good for Ira, though you will get a small fraction of his power to see how their leader holds up."

The dark red flame began to flicker madly and then calm down.

She gave an evil chuckle. "And now we wait."

* * *

**Ch.2 Raging Inferno**

Over in the duel academy Ritsu was looking over a few papers in his office after he looked over his deck, his duel with Asuka would be after school so that it wouldn't interfere with the upper classmen.

"I hate paperwork." Ritsu grumbled in annoyance, he still wondered what possessed him to even take the job; he had zero experience teaching kids anything.

"_Suck it up Ritsu, your father has to go through the same thing since the Order is now working with Sector Security." _Raikou said as he appeared in his astral form.

"I know dad's going through the same thing, but still, it's paperwork for a duel academy!" Ritsu was half tempted to rip his hair out until he heard a knock on his office door. "Come in." The door opened to reveal a young girl who looked about 17 with golden blond hair with blood red streaks; she had bright blue eyes and wore a standard duel academy uniform for second years.

"U-Um, I'm sorry f-for bothering you sir." The girl stuttered as she avoided making eye contact with Ritsu which was a clear indication that she was very shy.

Ritsu smiled. "Don't worry about it, Miss…"

"N-Nova, I-I have no last n-name."

"Nova? That's a nice name; now what was it that you needed Miss Nova?" Ritsu asked as Nova sat down.

"I, um, wanted t-to ask you a q-question, but I didn't w-want to ask in front of the c-class." Nova said.

"I see, what would that question be?" Ritsu asked.

"I w-was wondering what it was l-like to have duel spirits?" Nova asked as Ritsu was caught off guard with that question, he wasn't expecting that question at all.

Ritsu regained his composure and looked at her. "May I ask how you know about that?"

"I-I'm sorry, I can hear duel s-spirits on occasions, I-I was just wondering w-what it was like to have one?"

Ritsu leaned back in his chair as Raikou appeared beside him which shocked Nova when she saw the dragon. "Well, at first when I discovered I could talk to them, I was scared, but as time passed by, I learned that they were my comrades that have my back, though some tend to jump into my personal life." He threw a side glare at Raikou who looked away.

"_Not my fault you're whipped."_

"Go back to sleep." Ritsu said as Raikou vanished. "Does that answer your question?"

"Y-Yes, thank you Mister Himuro." Nova said as Ritsu chuckled.

"Please, call me Ritsu, calling me mister makes me feel old."

Nova blushed slightly. "O-Ok, Ritsu." She got up and left when the bell rang.

Ritsu grabbed his deck and placed it in his deck box. "Well, time to get over to the duel arena, Asuka is probably getting impatient by now."

* * *

**In the dueling arena.**

"What's taking him so long?" Asuka asked herself as she was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, she had wanted to duel Ritsu ever since she met him when Kuraki transferred to her class but never had the time to ask for a match.

"He was still grading a few papers when I saw him." Kuraki said in the stands with Ritsu's class sitting beside her as well as Nova sitting a few feet away from them because one of her friends in Ritsu's class dragged her to the arena to see the duel.

"Huh, so that's why he was late." Everyone turned to see Yuzuki, Nami, Keira and Krad walk up to the stands and sit next to Kuraki.

"Hey, where's Kurogasa?" Kuraki asked.

"He's still at work, Jack can be a slave driver to the poor boy." Nami said with a smirk, after a few minutes Ritsu ran to the arena with his duel disk on his arm.

"Sorry I'm late Asuka, had to grade a few papers." Ritsu said.

"It's fine, now let's get this duel started because I'm about to go stir crazy!" Asuka said as she activated her dark red duel disk.

"OK, OK." Ritsu said while activating his dragon duel disk as they shuffled their decks and drew their opening hands.

Ritsu/Asuka: DUEL!

**Ritsu: 4000  
Asuka: 4000**

"Since you asked me for the duel, you can make the first move." Ritsu told Asuka as she grinned.

"Don't mind if I do!" Asuka drew her sixth card and added it to her hand. "I activate the field spell Molten Destruction!" The sides of the area crumbled to reveal a pit of lava around them.

"A fire deck."

"That's right, now all of my fire monsters gain 500 attack points while they also lose 400 defense points." Asuka said and took another card from her hand. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon (4/1500/1000) in attack mode!" A column of fire appeared in front of Asuka as a flame covered dragon appeared on the field while its flames grew brighter through the field spell (1500-1900/1000-600).

* * *

**In the stands.**

"Ritsu's already behind now." Yuzuki said.

"What do you mean?" One of the students asked. "All she did was summon a dragon."

"That dragon is key in a burn deck in order to protect your fire monsters." Nami explained. "At each of Asuka's end phases Ritsu gets hit with 500 points of damage."

"What?!" One of them exclaimed.

"He should be lucky she doesn't have two out." Krad cut in. "Solar Flare's other ability, if she controls another pyro on the field, then he can't attack Solar Flare, meaning if she had two out-"

"t-then he c-can't attack e-either." Nova finished as she looked at the duel.

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn as well as let my Solar Flare's ability activate, hitting you for 500 points of damage!" Asuka exclaimed as a reverse card appeared and Solar Flare Dragon fired a fireball at Ritsu who used his duel disk to shield himself from the blast.

**Ritsu: 3500  
Asuka: 4000**

Ritsu placed his hand on his deck. "I draw!" He then drew his sixth card and added it to his hand. _"I should be careful, fire decks of any kind are dangerous when their monsters are destroyed or not." _Ritsu took two cards from his hand. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon (4/2000/100) in attack mode!" A bipedal dragon whose scales were actual jewels appeared with a roar.

"I activate the continuous trap card Backfire!" Asuka's facedown card flipped up and depicted an unknown creature consumed in flames.

Ritsu stopped himself from attacking. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn." Two reverse cards appeared.

* * *

"Why didn't he attack?" One student asked.

"The continuous trap card Backfire is a nasty card in a fire deck." Keira explained. "When a fire monster Asuka controls is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Ritsu takes 500 points of damage."

"So in other words, it doesn't matter is he destroys Solar Flare or not, because he'll still take damage." One student said.

* * *

"Alright, I'm getting fired up already!" Asuka said and drew her next card. "I summon Volcanic Rocket (4/1900/1400) in attack mode!" Another column of fire appeared next to Solar Flare Dragon as a pterodactyl like creature appeared on the field (1900-2400/1400-1000).

"Well I was close; you have a Vocanic deck, a very interesting archetype." Ritsu complimented while Asuka grinned.

"You haven't seen anything yet because I activate the effect of Rocket!" She began to search through her deck. "The moment he's summoned, I'm allowed to search my deck for one Blaze Accelerator from my deck or graveyard and add it to my hand!" Asuka revealed the continuous spell card and reshuffled her deck and added the card to her hand.

"_That's going to get annoying later on in the duel." _Ritsu thought.

"Time to blow you sky high!" Asuka said and pointed at Alexandrite Dragon. "Volcanic Rocket, attack Alexandrite Dragon now!"

"Sorry, but I activate the trap card Negate Attack which ends the battle phase!" Ritsu said as a portal absorbed the fireball that was heading towards Alexandrite Dragon.

"No fair!" Asuka whined. "Well, at least you still take the 500 points of damage from Solar Flare, so I end my turn with another facedown!" Another reverse card appeared while Solar Flare Dragon fired another fireball at Ritsu.

**Ritsu: 3000  
Asuka: 4000**

"_Already behind 1000 points, I better step up my game and fast." _Ritsu drew his next card. "First off, I sacrifice my Alexandrite Dragon in order to summon my Prime Material Dragon (6/2400/2000) in attack mode!" Alexandrite Dragon vanished as an amber scaled dragon with six wings appeared on the field. "Next I activate the quick play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon in order to destroy your field spell!" A massive typhoon blew through the area solidifying the molten lava around them while Asuka's monsters lost their power boosts (2400-1900/1000-1400) (1900-1500/600-1000).

"Oh boy."

"Prime Material Dragon, attack her Volcanic Rocket now!" Prime Material Dragon fired an energy blast at Volcanic Rocket, destroying the pyro monster instantly.

**Ritsu: 3000  
Asuka: 3500**

Asuka covered her eyes from the explosion and grinned. "You just activated the effect of Backfire! Since you destroyed a fire type monster, you take 500 points of damage!" Backfire glowed a menacing red color before firing a large fireball at Ritsu who just smiled as Prime Material Dragon jumped in front of the fireball and swallowed it whole. "What?!"

"When Prime Material Dragon is face up on the field, any effect damage we take is turned into life point recovery, so instead of losing 500 life points, I _gain _500 life points." Ritsu explained as golden stardust rained down on him as his life points recovered.

**Ritsu: 3500  
Asuka: 3500**

Asuka growled, she did not know about that dragon, now effect damage will be useless to her. _"And worse, since Backfire is still face up, he'll keep gaining life points every time he destroys my monsters!"_

"I end my turn."

* * *

"He tied it up!" One of the students said in excitement. "I wasn't expecting that dragon."

"Trust me when I tell you that you haven't seen anything yet." Krad said as he looked at the match. _"What is this feeling, it's faint, but I keep sensing unbridled rage coming from the field."_

* * *

"It's my turn now, I draw!" Asuka yelled as she drew her next card. "I activate the continuous spell card Blaze Accelerator!" Asuka said while a cannon on a tripod appeared in front of her. "Now I activate it's effect, for not attacking this turn and discarding a pyro type monster with 500 or less attack points from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster you control! I discard my Volcanic Shell (1/100/0) from my hand in order to destroy your dragon!" Asuka discarded her monster as the cannon locked onto Prime Material Dragon and fired Volcanic Shell at the dragon,

"I discard my Axe Dragonute (4/2000/1200) in order to activate my monsters ability!" Ritsu said as Axe Dragonute appeared in front of the blast and shielded Prime Material Dragon. "When a card is activated that would destroy a monster, by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate the activation and destroy the card!" Blaze Accelerator overloaded and exploded in front of Asuka as she growled in irritation.

"I activate the spell card Cards of Sanctity! You know the drill!" Both players drew until they were holding six card in their hand. "I activate a second Blaze Accelerator, but it won't be staying for long because I'm sacrificing it in order to activate my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!" Another cannon appeared but quickly vanished as a more advanced cannon with three barrels appeared on the field. "I end my turn." Asuka said as Solar Flare fired another fireball which was swallowed by Prime Material Dragon.

**Ritsu: 4000  
Asuka: 3500**

"Then I draw." Ritsu drew his next card. "Prime Material Dragon, attack Solar Flare Dragon!" Prime Material Dragon fired another energy blast at Solar Flare Dragon, destroying it instantly and activating Backfire's ability which got absorbed by Prime Material Dragon.

**Ritsu: 4500  
Asuka: 2600**

"I end my turn." Ritsu said as Asuka started to shake a little bit.

"_What's going on? There's no way I can be this angry?!" _Asuka thought as she grabbed her head which started throbbing.

"_Come now, don't you want power?" _A female voice asked in her head. _"Don't you want to let your flames rage across the battlefield, leaving no soul behind?!"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Let go dear Asuka, let your rage consume you." _The female voice said in a soothing tone. _"Let them face your WRATH!"_

"_STOP!" _Asuka gripped her head as a dark red aura began to surround her.

"Asuka." Ritsu said in worry, but the aura exploded, surrounding the area in crimson red flames, effectively blocking anyone from entering.

* * *

"What's going on?! Is this part of the match?"

"Why is it so hot in here, this isn't solid vision." Another student said as she started to fan herself.

"What the hell?!" Kuraki said in shock. "This isn't Asuka, I can practically feel the rage coming off of her in waves!"

"Something isn't right; Black Wing Dragon is sensing an outside force." Yuzuki said and looked at the exits which were blocked by crimson flames. "Our exits are blocked off and I can only assume that they will vanish when the duel ends.

"Belial, you sense that right?" Krad asked the shadow dragon as he floated beside him.

"_Yes, this feeling, it's almost like 'him'." _Belial said. _"A sin dragon."_

* * *

"I draw!" Asuka yelled and practically ripped the top card from her deck. "I sacrifice my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to special summon my Volcanic Doomfire (8/3000/1800)!" A massive column of fire appeared behind Asuka as a massive demonic looking creature with a massive fire on top of his head. "Next I summon the Tuner monster (Azure) Bringer of Sin (1/0/0) in attack mode!" A portal appeared beside Asuka as a small demon carrying a scale appeared.

* * *

"She doesn't have that card in her deck!" Kuraki yelled.

"This is not good." Keira said in worry.

"Ritsu." Yuzuki looked at the field.

"This feels more sinister than Apollyon." Nami said to herself as Leviathan nodded.

"_Ritsu and Raikou will have their work cut out for them."_

* * *

"I tune my level 8 Volcanic Doomfire with my level 1 Bringer of Sin!" Doomfire gave a menacing roar as it turned into eight stars while Bringer of Sin became a single synchro gate and surrounded the stars.

The power of sins bring for a dark and sinister power, let your rage scorch your foes and the earth they stand on! Synchro Summon!

A massive column of crimson fire erupted in the middle of the arena, forcing Ritsu to shield his eyes from the blinding flames while unconsciously taking a few steps back in hopes of not getting burned. When the flames died down, Ritsu's as well as everybody else's eyes widened in shock and horror.

In the middle of the arena was a massive dragon that was even bigger than Apollyon, the dragon with crimson red scales and a grey underbelly, it's eyes were glowing violet while in between its scales it looked like molten rock.

"The Scorching Rage, (Azure) Ira – Dragon of Wrath (9/3300/2500)!" Ira's eyes blinked as it gave out a deafening roar that actually made the flames surrounding both duelists rise to the ceiling which started to melt the lights and cables.

"The Dragon of Wrath Ira." Ritsu said in shock.

* * *

Within the dark room, the cloaked female was watching through the crimson flame with excitement as gave the red haired tutor a not so helpful push in order for Ira to be summoned.

"Now them." She said with a sickening grin. "Let's see how you do against the power of Sins, Ritsu Himuro!"

* * *

**To be continued**

**Ch.2 End**

* * *

**Thetrueazure: So a Sin dragon finally appears, but it's only a fraction of the real thing, can Ritsu beat it or will it be too much for him? Will my heater turn on so I don't freeze to death? I don't know!**

**Ritsu: I lost him *sigh* stay tuned.**

* * *

**Ritsu: What the hell is this dragon, and why does it feel like that other one I saw in Krads memory? I need answers, but first I need to focus in order to keep myself from getting burnt to a crisp.**

**Next Time: Yugioh 5D's Advent of the Destroyers; Flames of Rage.**

"**How does this thing even exist!?"**


End file.
